Mafia Vs Amor
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: La mafia amenaza a Sakura, donde es forzada a realizar peligroso trabajos por poca paga. Sasuke, el líder, toma gran interés en ella ¿Podrá Sakura sobrevivir en aquel mundo, junto a los constantes acoso? ¿Podrá el amor ser mas fuerte que la mafia? SxS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: L**os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexii-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos una de las mejores noches de sexo loco y desenfrenado en el techo de mi casa o/O (HemorragiaNasal)(Babas).

**E**l trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE** repito no me pertenece le pertenece ha **MeliPattz** quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc gracias nena eres la mejor :)

**N/A: ¡H**ola Chicas, Chicos y toda la gente rara que me lee en fanficction .net! jaja ok no ._. como estan si me preguntan ando muy mal pero no por eso pierdo las esperanzas que me compondre eso espero en realidad pero tratare de terminar la mayoria de los fic´s ¿Razón? pues tengo miedo que llege el momento en que ya no pueda estar aca por diversos problemas mas bien por mi salud tanta medicina en mi cuerpo hace que divage mas mi imaginacion eso en parte creo que es bueno pero ala ves no por que tardaria aun mas espero poder terminarlos rapido lo que tengo pensado es terminarlos rapido y despues ya con mas calma re-editarlos todos ¿Que les parece mi idea?¿Es loca?¿Tonta? Ustedes que opinan

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Mafia vs Amor**

**-Capitulo 1-**

**SAKURA POV**

Ya era de noche y el calor me estaba matando. Había llegado de la universidad, cansada y con el cerebro exprimido de tanto que estudiar. No alcancé a poner un pie en la puerta de la casa y una enorme maleta me estaba estorbando el paso, ni que decir que mis padres también estaban ahí.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunte viendo, con una ceja alzada, la enorme maleta.

-Son tus cosas-contestó mi madre, fríamente.

-¿Y por que están aquí y no en mi habitación?

-Por que ya es hora de que te emancipes-dijo ahora mi padre con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Cómo?-eso me tomo por sorpresa.

-Sakura, ya tienes veintidós años, sigues viviendo con nosotros ¡Y no tienes empleo!- dijo mi madre exasperada.

-Al menos estudio, es mejor eso a nada.

-No entiendes, Sakura-mi padre sacudió la cabeza lentamente-. Lo que tratamos de decirte es…

-Que quieren de que me valla de casa- complete, estrechando mis ojos.

-No, lo has entendido mal…

-Bien, no importa- le corte tomando la maleta y empujándola afuera- ¡Cuando encuentre algún puente en donde dormir, los llamo!-grite azotando la puerta.

Lo que esperaba era que mis padres salieran pidiendo perdón y rogándome que volviera, pero cuando ya había caminado diez cuadras y no escuchar un solo grito, suspire frustrada. Me habían echado

Creo que no debería estar sorprendida por la decisión que tomaron y mucho menos molesta, pero… ¡Al menos me hubieran dado tiempo a conseguir un lugar a donde dormir! Aunque en realidad ya lo tenía.

Mi mejor amiga estaba al tanto de las discusiones que había tenido con mis padres y me había asegurado que cuando este día llegara, que fuera directamente a su apartamento y que no me quedara vagabundeando por las calles, pero no pensaba hacerle caso.

Pague el taxi que había tomado y baje en la parte mas atestada de la cuidad, ahora empezaba mi caza, tenía que encontrar a un buen candidato para pasar la noche o unas horas.

Con la maleta a cuestas, camine sin rumbo fijo por las atestadas calles. Un pequeño y escondido bar llamo mi atención, estaba cansada, me dolían los pies y mis brazos no aguantaban más el arrastrar la maleta.

Entre y me senté en una mesa medio escondida, el lugar estaba medio oscuro y estaba lleno de hombres medios borrachos ¡Apenas pasaban de las diez!

Por un momento me sentí observada y curiosa busque al que me miraba, gire mi cabeza hasta que me tope con un par de ojos celestes. Evalué con la mirada al chico que estaba sentado a tres mesas de mí, una sonrisa picara le bailoteaba en los labios, mientras jugaba con el vaso de cerveza que tenía en su mano _¡Bingo! Encontré a mi presa_, pensé.

Levante mi mano y con un dedo lo llame, el muchacho no se hizo rogar y en medio minuto lo tenía sentado a mi lado. Se notaba que no pasaba mas de los dieciocho años, con mucha confianza paso un brazo por mis hombros y comenzó a seducirme, bastante bien.

Luego de la súper sección de sexo desenfrenado, deje al muchacho durmiendo en la cama del hotel, el cual había pagado muy gustoso. Sin hacer el menor de los sonidos, salí de puntillas de pie y me dirigí a la casa de mi amiga.

Cuando llegue esta me abrió a los pocos segundos, con la cara completamente crispada de enojo.

-¡Te dije que vinieras directamente a casa cuando esto sucediera!-me regaño.

-Ya estoy aquí, no te quejes-dije sin mirarla y pase por la puerta.

-De seguro fuiste a saciar tu apetito sexual.

-Por supuesto. El niño era muy bonito, lastima que era menor- Tire la maleta al lado del sofá y me desparrame en este- ¿Cómo sabías que me echaron de casa?

-Fácil- se sentó a mi lado-. Tus padres me llamaron a penas te marchaste- se acerco un poco más- Se le notaban preocupados.

-¡Ja! Ahora se preocupan- reí sarcástica. Mire a mi amiga, quien se estaba mordiendo el labio y me miraba con demasiado deseo-¿Qué te pasa?

-Estoy pensando en cobrarme la primera noche de tu estadía- sin esperar a que contestara, se abalanzo sobre mí y empezó a despojarme de mi ropa.

Bien, debo aclarar que mi relación con ella es algo… ¿fuera de lo común? ¿Extraña? Ella no siente ninguna atracción por los hombres, en pocas palabras es lesbiana. No me molesta en lo absoluto, de echo lo hicimos varias veces, es…algo extraño, por que falta algo esencial ¿Me entienden? , pero a la vez es algo completamente excitante, experimentar diferentes cosas en el ámbito sexual.

Por cierto, olvide presentarme. Me llamo Sakura Haruno, tengo veintidós años, no me considero una mujer atractiva, como modelo, pero conseguía buenos candidatos para la noche. Soy de estatura promedio, mi cabello es rosado si pueden creerlo es natural es demasiado ¿exotico? no creebn, largo y ondulado, mis ojos son color verde tal cual jade, simplemente extraña por haci decirlo. Estoy estudiando leyes en la universidad, no es lo que realmente quiero, pero fue algo que mis padres decidieron, ahora que me echaron y piensan que soy una completa vaga, les demostraré que seré una excelente abogada con mucho dinero.

La chica que esta arriba de mí, dejándome moretones por todo el cuerpo, se llama Rika Amane, a diferencia de mí, ella es rica. Tiene un lujoso y enorme departamento en el centro de Kioto, son todos los lujos que se pueden imaginar. Su madre es la presidenta de una famosa marca de ropa, por lo que cada vez que salía un nuevo producto, usaba a Rika como maniquí de carne y hueso, para promocionarlo.

Nos conocemos desde la primaria, hemos sido mejores amigas desde siempre y amantes-cada vez que lo deseábamos- desde hace un par de años. Vamos a la misma universidad, pero no estudiamos lo mismo.

Como quien no mira el tiempo, ya dos meses habían pasado desde que me echaron de casa. Mi relación con ella, dio un giro que no me esperaba, no con un ser humano y mucho menos con una mujer…

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada al ver que tosía como una desquiciada al inhalar mal el humo.

-¿Qué has dicho?-pregunte con voz ahogada y los ojos me lloraba, me había ahogado muy feo.

-Que si te encontrabas….

-¡Eso no!- la coté- ¡Antes de eso!

-Oh…-hundió su cara en la almohada-Qué si querías que fuéramos novias-murmuro.

-Rika yo…-comencé a decir, pero ella me interrumpió.

-La pasamos bien- dije mirándome. Eso era verdad- El sexo es genial-no voy a negarlo- Y veo que no tienes intenciones de irte-eso fue un golpe bajo, pero también era verdad- ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

-Por que no te sería fiel y eso lo sabes-era una de las más duras de las verdades, no entendía por que se arriesgaba a estar conmigo, después de todas las cosas que sabe de mí.

-Lo se- se dio vuelta en la cama y se quedo mirando el techo un rato largo.

El silencio me incomodo, jamás me gusto el silencio ni la oscuridad, me hacían sentir, extrañamente, sola, por más que tuviera a un acompañante al lado.

-Pero…-murmuro de repente, mirándome a los ojos y estos brillaban con una tenue esperanza- Puedes intentarlo- no lo preguntó, más bien lo afirmó.

-Déjame pensarlo- dije inhalando una gran cantidad de nicotina-. Veamos…-puse un dedo en mi mentón, fingiendo que me debatía, mientras lo decía en voz alta- Si me quedo aquí, tengo asegurado un buen departamento, ropa y zapatos de marca y ¿Quien dice que hasta un auto? Pero para eso, debo pagar con mi libertad, aun sinfín de hombres sexys y a los penes- Ella se carcajeo y me pego juguetonamente en el hombro-. Acepto

Ella grito y se lanzo a mis bazos, besándome desesperada. Tenía el presentimiento de que me arrepentiría de esto, pero era una experiencia que no me iba a perder.

-¿Sabes que eres la mejor?-dijo mientras bañaba mi cara de pequeños besos.

-Me lo vienes repitiendo desde la primera vez que nos acostamos-sonreí- Rika…-la llame ahora seria-. Si quieres que paremos con esto ahora, solo dímelo, por que no quiero que nuestra amistad se vea perjudicada en todo esto. Realmente no quiero perderte como mi mejor amiga, este es un paso muy…

-Eso lo se- me calló con un dedo en mis labios-. Pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo y siento que no nos arrepentiremos.

-No te prometo nada.

-Lo que me importa es que lo intentaras y eso me hace muy feliz-sonrió ampliamente y me beso con pasión.

Genial, una nueva ronda de sexo. Nótese el sarcasmo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: L**os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexii-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos una de las mejores noches de sexo loco y desenfrenado en el techo de mi casa o/O (HemorragiaNasal)(Babas).

**E**l trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE** repito no me pertenece le pertenece ha **MeliPattz** quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc gracias nena eres la mejor :)

**N/A: ¡H**ola Chicas, Chicos y toda la gente rara que me lee en fanficction .net! Bueno pues aqui con un nuevo capitulo espero y les guste cuidense la verdad no gozo de mucho tiempo por que no he terminado mis deberes y cuando se den cuenta que estoy aqui me quitaran xD asi que nadamas subo capitulo aqui y me voy a terminarlos bye.

* * *

><p><strong>-Capitulo 2-<strong>

**SAKURA POV**

Dos meses habían pasado desde que Rika y yo estábamos saliendo, pero me había dado cuenta de algo, un pequeño, gran detalle, yo _no_ la _amaba_ y de eso ella se había dado cuenta.

Los últimos días ella casi ni los pasaba en su departamento, las pocas horas que estaba, prácticamente no nos decíamos nada y nos manteníamos en nuestras cosas. Eso me hacía sentir muy mal, por que le estaba dañando.

Era sábado por la noche, Rika me había llamado para decirme que volvería tarde a la casa, por que se quedaría ayudando a su madre a hacer no-se-que, por lo que estaba completamente sola en aquel enorme y lujoso departamento.

No soy de esas personas que les gusta estar encerradas en un solo lado y menos un sábado por la noche, me levanté de un salto del sofá y me dirigí a al cuarto a darme una ducha y vestirme para salir.

Luego de un relajante baño, busque en mi armario algo para ponerme, comencé a sacar ropa y nada me gustaba, hasta que vi un hermoso vestido color blanco con pequeños cuadros negros, tenía finos tirantes negros que se ataban atrás de mi cuello, una cinta colocada justo debajo del busto, también negra, la caía era en picos y me llegaba hasta mas arriba de las rodillas.

Me puse unas chatitas negras, adornadas con un simple moñito blanco. Acomodé mi cabello en grandes ondas, sueltas por toda mí espalda y hombros, me maquille un poco y cuando me vi lista, busque un abrigo y salí, casi, corriendo.

Las calles estaban atestadas de gente, todas vestidas elegante y vulgarmente, muchos hombres se me quedaban mirando y yo les echaba una ojeadita, no era de mi agrado, además no podía hacer nada. Llegue al club al que sabíamos ir con Rika, no tuve que hace fila, ya que me conocían.

La música resonaba en mis oídos, las luces cegadoras bailoteaban a un ritmo inconciente con la música, las personas bailaban con sensualidad por todos lados. Deje mi abrigo en el guardarropa y me dirigí hacia la pista.

La canción _Love, sex and magic, _comenzó a sonar por todo el club y más gente se amontono a bailarla. Moví mis caderas al ritmo de la música, vi a varios hombres agruparse a donde yo me encontraba y los vi discutir entre ellos, al parecer peleaban por quien bailaría conmigo, reí entre dientes y continué con lo mío.

De pronto unas manos se posesionaron de mi cintura, un pecho firme y ancho en mi espalda, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la mirada de unos doce muchachos, entre molestos, sorprendidos y frustrados. Tome las enormes manos entre las mías, entrelazando nuestros dedos y las lleve a mi abdomen.

Me pegue aun más al muchacho y refregué mi trasero contra su hombría. El muchacho acomodo su cabeza entre el hueco de mi hombro y cuello, depositando unos besos húmedos.

No lo soporte más y lo encare. Debo admitir que quede muy sorprendida por lo que tenía en frente. Era el chico, hombre, más sexy que había visto. Era alto, muy alto, moreno, su pelo era negro igual que sus ojos y tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante, sus dientes era muy blancos y sus labios era gruesos, se me hizo agua a la boca.

-Buenas noches-saludo con voz sexy en mi oído- ¿Me harías el honor de tomar un trago conmigo?

-Claro-conteste con el mismo tono.

Tomo mi mano y me guió por la pista de baile, hasta que llegamos a un lugar apartado donde habían unos sillones con unas pequeñas mesas ratoneras. Escogió una de las que estaban al fondo, donde estaba demasiado oscuro. No era tan tonta como para entender sus intenciones, pero no me podía echar atrás, este hombre me gustaba y despertaba en mí una terrible atracción sexual. Nos sentamos demasiado juntos y pedidos unas bebidas

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, preciosa?- pregunto una vez ya teníamos las bebidas, su brazo estaba posicionado en mis hombros, atrayéndome a él.

-Sakura, ¿Y tú?

-Inari-sonrió y dejo el vaso vacío en la mesita- Me atrevo a preguntar ¿Qué hace una hermosa mujer sola?

-Estaba cansada de estar en casa _sola_-le insinué, jugando con el botón de su camisa.

-¿No tienes novio?-mas que pregunta pareció una afirmación.

-No, _exactamente_-y era la verdad, no tenía novio, tenía _novia._

-Pero que suerte tengo-murmuro para si mismo, luego me quito el vaso de mis manos, colocándolo en la mesita y paso su brazo por mis piernas.

Comprendí inmediatamente, subí mis piernas a las suyas, para estar más cómoda y acerque mi cara a la suya. Nuestros labios se encontraron rápidamente y ambos abrimos nuestras bocas para darnos acceso completo a ellas, nuestras lenguas se fundieron en una guerra que no tenía ganador. Debo admitir que el chico besa bastante bien.

Sus labios, en un principio, se movían suaves, deseosos, pero poco a poco se fue haciendo mas intenso. Su mano, que estaba en mi pierna, comenzó a moverla, dándome suaves y delicadas caricias. El brazo que estaba en mis hombros, bajo hasta mi cintura y me apretó más a él.

Yo me sentía incomoda en esa posición, por lo que se senté a horcajadas sobre él, pasando mis brazos por su cuello. Tiro suavemente su cabeza en el sofá y metió sus manos dentro de mi vestido, no se en que momento mi cadera comenzó a moverse en un vaivén delicioso, podía sentir a Inari gemir en mi boca. Sus manos se posicionaron en mis nalgas y me ayudaba a moverlas, más rápido.

-Me estas volviendo loco-susurro entrecortado en mi oído, mientras yo besaba su cuello.

-¿Qué te parece si mejor nos vamos a un lugar más cómodo?-pregunte sensualmente en su oído, mientras le mordía el lóbulo.

No dijo nada, más me agarro de la mano y me saco a las corridas del club. Me sentía un poco mareada, creo que era a causa de la bebida, pero que importaba.

Ahora me encontraba en un lugar oscuro con Inari besándome. Sus manos acariciaban todo mi cuerpo y por cada parte que tocaba, esta se llenaba de un fuego extraño. Me despojo del vestido de una sola sacada, dejándome casi desnuda, ya que únicamente tenía las bragas. Mis manos se dirigieron a los botones de su camisa y los desabotone torpemente, estaba muy excitada y lo quería dentro de mí en ese preciso momento.

No se en que momento nos encontrábamos en la cama y mucho menos gimiendo descontroladamente. Solo se que me trajo a la realidad un grito ahogado. Me separe bruscamente de Inari y mire a Rika que estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Mierda!-murmure. No me había dado cuenta de que estábamos en el departamento, pensé que estábamos en la habitación de algún hotel-Rika…puedo explicártelo…-ahora entendía a aquellos a los que los encontraban en este tipo de situaciones, en este momento no puedes pensar en nada lógico, por lo que terminas argumentando semejante idiotez.

-Sabía que algún día esto iba a suceder- dijo más para si misma-¡Pero podrías haberlo llevado a otro lado!-grito histérica, rompiendo en llanto.

Me levante de un salto, tapándome con las sabanas, vi de reojo como Inari nos miraba confundido y ¿Quién no estarlo? Estaba presenciando un engaño. Solo me limite a bajar la cabeza y sentir como la culpa se apoderaba de mí.

Sin decir nada, salí de la habitación y fui hasta la sala, en donde se encontraba mi ropa, pero al momento de llegar a los sillones me deje caer en uno. Había cometido un grave error.

-No se que es lo que esta pasando, pero…-Inari paso sus brazos por mi pecho y me estrecho contra el suyo-. Cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites.

Ese consuelo no debía de ser para mí, debía de ser para mi mejor amiga que estaba sufriendo en su habitación. La había traicionado, le había roto una promesa, y también el corazón.

-Gracias-mi voz se quebró y las lágrimas pronto comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas. Él me abrazo aun más fuerte, pude notar que aun estaba desnudo-. Creo…que debes vestirte-le dije secando mis lágrimas con la sabana.

-¡Oh! Es verdad- dijo separándose de mí, se levanto y comenzó a vestirse.

Yo aproveche para ir a la habitación de Rika y comenzar a recoger mis cosas, no hacia falta decir que ya no me quería en su casa. Ella aun estaba llorando, ni siquiera me miro y eso me destrozó aun más, por lo que la acompañe con el llanto.

-Lo lamento mucho-dije una vez que tenía todo guardado-. Espero que puedas perdonarme, aunque no lo merezco.-realmente esperaba que ella pudiera perdonarme, pero nuestra relación ya no sería la misma de antes.

Salí del cuarto y me encontré a Inari esperándome en la sala, ya vestido. Me sonrió y me tendió mi vestido. Lo tome con una sonrisa triste y comencé a vestirme. Espero paciente y en cuanto estuve lista me tendió su mano, que tome con mucho gusto, su mano era calida y me llenaba de paz.

-¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar?-pregunto Inari una vez que salimos del departamento.

-Soy la persona mas repulsiva que existe en este mundo-dije con total sinceridad, pues era como me sentía en ese momento.

-No estoy de acuerdo con eso- ¿Cómo podía decir aquello? ¿Acaso no entendía lo que acaba de pasar?

-La acabo de hacer sufrir ¿o acaso no lo viste?

-La verdad no tengo idea de lo que paso. Por eso te lo pregunto.

-Y yo te dije que era la persona más re…

-No puedo aceptar eso sin saber el por que- este tipo si que es insistente.

-¿Realmente no entiendes lo que acaba de pasar?- pregunte y él negó con la cabeza-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Soy una persona poco perceptiva con los recién conocidos-sonrió ampliamente y estiro una mano para pedir un taxi-. Veo que no tienes a donde ir- me miro y yo asentí- Bien, entonces esta noche te quedas en mi casa y me contaras que es lo que paso.

-Inari, no puedo…

-No me importa-me interrumpió con un dedo en mis labios.

Abrió la puerta del auto y me permitió subir primero, mientras él acomodaba la maleta en la cajuela del taxi. Aun no podía entender como era que un extraño se comportara tan amable con otra extraña, solo habíamos pasado unas horas juntos, sin embargo él me trataba como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida.

En todo el camino no pronunciamos palabras, pero me sentía completamente bien en aquellos brazos, que me brindaban calor y caricias. La imagen de Rika llorando llegó a mi mente, había perdido a mi mejor amiga, y todo por no saber controlar mi apetito por los hombres, suspire frustrada.

A los pocos minutos nos encontrábamos en un enorme edificio, Inari pago el taxi y bajo mi maleta.

-¿Esta es tu casa?-pregunte atontada el departamento que tenía una muy buena pinta.

-Si, no es la gran cosa, pero a mi me gusta. Es acogedora- sonrió y me volvió a tender su mano, que la tome con mucho gusto, entrelazamos nuestros dedos y entramos al edificio.

Si por fuera era lindo, por dentro era hermoso. No era tan grande como el departamento de Rika, pero era grande. La decoración era sencilla, por ende era hogareña, muy acogedora como había dicho él anteriormente.

-Es hermoso-comente mirando para todos lados.

-Gracias- lo vi dejar mi maleta en algún lado de la sala, luego se sentó en el sillón y palmeo a su lado, invitándome a sentarme con él.- Me tienes que explicar algunas cosas.

Suspire pesadamente, era verdad, tenía que explicarle. Camine con pasos pesados y arrastrados hacia el sillón. Me senté a su lado y me acomode para quedar frente a él.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por tu hospitalidad- Inari sonrió y nuevamente suspire.

Comencé a contarle la historia, desde que mis padres me echaron de la casa, hasta que lo conocí a él. Me causo mucha gracia la cara que puso cuando le explique que Rika y yo éramos novias, trato de recomponerla, pero aun así me miraba extrañado, y yo tenía que usar todas mis fuerzas para no largarme a reír.

-De todas formas, no es toda tu culpa- opino cuando termine de contar mi relato.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte confundida.

-Lo que escuchaste-su semblante se volvió serio-. Ella, prácticamente, te obligo a que salieran. Sabía como eras, no es justo que toda la culpa recaiga sobre tus hombros.

-No entiendo-fruncí el ceño.

-No es algo tan difícil de comprender, Sakura-suspiro.

-El que no comprende eres tú- le apunte con un dedo-. La traicione- prácticamente deletree las palabras- Jamás me perdonara, traicione nuestra amistad…

-Sakura…-me corto-. Ella fue la primera en arruinar la amistad al pedirte que fueran novias.

-Es mi culpa…-susurre bajando la mirada.

-Ya te dije, toda la culpa no tiene por que recaer en ti-paso un brazos por mis hombros y me acerco a él.

-¿Acaso eres psicólogo y das sesiones de terapia para parejas?-pregunte alzando una ceja, mientras él soltaba una carcajada.

-No, no lo soy- Me sentó en su regazo-. Lo que pasa es que eres muy cabezota y no miras bien las cosas.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-quizás era mucho mayor que yo y ya había pasado por este tipo de cosas.

-Veinte-sonrió- ¿Mayor o menor?

-Menor. Tengo veintidós.

-Oh, bueno…-se acerco a mi cuello-. Me gustan las mayores.

-Y a mi los bebes-sonreí.

Nuestros labios se encontraron con desesperación y urgencia, poco a poco me fue acostando en el sillón, mientras sus manos se abrían paso por debajo de mi vestido, acariciando la piel de mis piernas, hasta llegar a mi cintura y apretarla suavemente.

-Me alegro de que aun te gusten los hombres-bromeó contra mis labios.

-Créeme que pienso lo mismo.

Pase mis manos por sus musculosos brazos y su ancha espalda, arqueándome levemente para pegar más nuestros cuerpos. Inari se puso entre mis piernas moviendo su cadera en un suave y excitante vaivén, haciendo que nuestros sexos logaran el más delicioso contacto.

Los jadeos y gemidos no se hicieron esperar, pronto llenaron el ambiente, la ropa comenzó a molestar y pronto estaba tirada por el suelo. Esa noche no fue calificada como la mejor que he tenido, pero estaba cerca de ese puerto. Hacía meses que me había abstenido a los penes, por lo que ahora lo disfrute muchísimo.

Como quien no mira el tiempo, un mes paso volando. Llamaba todos los días a Rika, pero esta nunca me contestaba, la buscaba en la Universidad, pero esta se escapaba, pero aun así no me rendí en seguir buscándola para que habláramos y arregláramos las cosas.

Aun me encontraba viviendo en la casa de Inari, pero ya le había dicho que buscaría un trabajo y alquilaría una casa. Nuestras relación era de amigos, amigos con derechos, amigos que pasaban una buena noche de sexo. Inari se había mostrado molesto cuando le comente mis planes, pero acepto resignado cuando le dije que no me podía reprochar nada al no estar juntos, como pareja.

Increíblemente encontré trabajo de noche en un bar, por ahora no se me complicaba, pero sabía que en un tiempo lo haría. A pesar del poco tiempo que tenía, ahorre lo suficiente como para poder alquilar un pequeño, pero cómodo departamento.

Era jueves, y mi turno en el bar había terminado, por lo que junte mis pertenencias y me dispuse a salir.

-Hasta mañana, Sakura.

-Hasta mañana, señor.

Salí del local saludando al dueño con la mano y camine en dirección a mi departamento. La noche era bastante linda, había gente saliendo de restaurantes o bares, me hubiera encantado ir a algún lado, pero tenía cosas que estudiar. Antes de cruzar la calle un flamante mercedes benz negro llamo mi atención, aparco en la vereda de enfrente, de donde yo estaba, y bajo de ahí mi amiga.

-¡Rika!-grite emocionada al verla, ahora si podría arreglar las cosas con ella.

Corrí al cruzar la calle, para quedar enfrente de ella.

-¿Sakura?-pregunto confundida al verme. Abrí mi boca para decirle algo pero una mano se me agarro del hombro.

-¿Es ella la que te anda acosando?

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>


End file.
